The present invention relates to a refrigeration device having a refrigerant circulation system connected by a refrigerant line to a refrigerant compressor, a condenser and an evaporator for the transfer of heat energy from a refrigerated chamber of the refrigeration device into the refrigerant circulation system, and a heat-emitting section of the refrigerant line which is in heat-conducting contact with at least one trim strip which forms a contact surface for a door seal.
DE 25 48 764 A1 describes a device for preventing the formation of condensation on the surface of a refrigerator or freezer, wherein the cabinet consists of an inner container, foam insulation and an outer casing which is essentially made up of sidewalls. To prevent condensation, the contact surfaces of the door seal are heated by running a pipe inserted into the high-pressure section of the refrigerating unit along the side of the contact surface facing the foam. From the accompanying drawing it can be seen that the pipe is run inside the foam insulation and parallel to the contact surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,348 discloses a refrigeration device having a metal cabinet with a left and right sidewall, and a top wall connecting the sidewalls. The cabinet is made from a metal sheet, the front edges of which are bent inward at right angles and then folded over through 180° to form contact surfaces for a seal. An edge section adjacent to the fold is bent inward in a U-shaped manner to form a clamp mounting for the edges of an inner box. At the bottom of the U-shaped bend, a hollow channel remains in which a refrigerant pipe of the warm side of the refrigerant circulation is run to prevent condensation water on the contact surfaces. After folding of the cabinet, the refrigerant pipe is installed in the hollow channel and then the inner box is mounted. The cavity formed between outer cabinet and inner box is finally filled with foam insulation.
A similar arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,062. There too, the refrigerant pipe is run along the contact surfaces in a fold in the outer cabinet to prevent condensation water on the contact surfaces for a door seal of the refrigeration device. After the mounting of an inner container, a cavity formed between outer cabinet and inner container is filled with foam insulation. The refrigerant pipe is run completely along the two lateral and the upper contact surface of the freezer compartment, the lower contact surface being implemented without refrigerant pipe.
Also in the generic U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,017, to prevent condensation water on the contact surfaces for a door seal, a refrigerant pipe is provided which extends along the two lateral and the upper contact surface of the freezer compartment. However, in contrast to the above described prior art, the refrigerant pipe is not loosely inserted or clamped in the fold of the outer cabinet prior to foaming, but fixed by means of a separate holder. For this purpose, the holder is clamped to the refrigerant pipe and then the holder is clamped in the fold together with the section of the refrigerant pipe. The refrigerant pipe fixed by means of the holder is then embedded in foam.